Various different types of electronic devices can perform wireless communications in a wireless access network. Examples of such electronic devices include user equipments (devices used by users), sensor devices (which collect measurement data for communication to one or more recipient systems), and so forth. As the number of electronic devices served by a wireless access network increases, the increased burden placed on the wireless access network may lead to poor communications performance.